Summer of '78
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Sommer 1978. Die Rumtreiber haben Hogwarts eben abgeschlossen und genießen ihre letzten gemeinsamen Ferien in Italien... RLSB


**Disclaimer: **_Nein, die Jungs gehören leider nicht mir. _

**A/N**: _Da ist er nun, der lange angekündigte Remus/Sirius One-shot, ein für meine Verhältnisse sehr langer. Dies hier ist eine Art Fortsetzung zu einem anderen One-shot **"Sweet little secret"**. Erwartet euch allerdings nicht zu viel! Wirklich nicht!_

_Slash! Das war eine Warnung ;) Muss auch mal sein._

_Dafür gibt es aber einen 1A **Marauder-70er-Soundcocktail**: Wir eröffnen mit Real Thing "You To Me Are Everything", gefolgt von den Buzzcocks "Ever Fallen In Love (With Somebody You Shouldn't've)?". _

_Weiter geht das musikalische Menü mit The Jam "Down In The Tube Station At Midnight". Undwenn wir und dann vom Bahnhof wieder entfernen extra laut "God Save The Queen" von den Sex Pistols._

_"Because The Night" der Patti Smith Group. "Its A Heartache" von Bonnie Tyler, bald aber abgewürgt von Queen "Don't Stop Me Now". Zu "Denis" von Blondie springen wir ins kühle Nass, um uns gleich mit 10cc "I'm Not In Love" abzukühlen. _

_Zum Schmelzen Billy Joels "I Love You Just The Way You Are". Und für den letzen Part: "How Deep Is Your Love" von den Bee Gees._

_Ganz schöne Auswahl, was ;) Jaja, Musik und ich ;)_

* * *

Noch ist es ruhig in dem Zimmer der kleinen italienischen Pension. Die Tür zur Terasse ist sperrangelweit offen. Der weiße Vorhang bläht sich wie ein Segel im Wind, der vom Meer her ins Zimmer weht. 

Sirius ist als einziger schon wach. Er hat die Nacht im Hund am Fußende des Doppelbettes verbracht und James hatte einen ziemlich unruhigen Schlaf. Nun hat Sirius keine Lust mehr unter den unruhigen Tritten seines besten Freundes zu schlafen, sondern beobachtet stattdessen lieber auf die Ellbogen gestützt seine Freunde dabei.

Sein Blick wandert über James, der gelegentlich "Lily" murmelt und sein Kissen zu zerquetschen droht, und weiter über Peter, der sich in der Bettmitte zusammengerollt hat und immer wieder pfeifende Geräusche von sich gibt. Schließlich lässt er seinen Blick auf Remus ruhen, der am Rande des Bettes liegt. Sirius findet, dass er jetzt, so wie er hier auf dem weißen Kissen liegt, das Gesicht umspielt von seinem schulterlangen, zu Locken neigenden Haar, fast wie ein friedlich schlummernder, flügelloser Engel aussieht.

Remus' Haar, das normalerweise die Farbe von nassem Sand hat, ist von der italienischen Sonne aufgehellt worden und hat nun einen sanften Goldton. Sogar ein wenig Farbe hat er bekommen und verschwindet so nicht, wie gewöhnlich, neben den weißen Laken.

Es war Sirius Idee nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss wegzufahren. Irgendwohin, Hauptsache gemeinsam. Ein letztes Mal bevor sie soetwas wie ein eigenes Leben anfangen. Ein letztes Mal bevor es sie verstreuen wird, quer über England. Ein letztes Mal bevor ihnen andere Dinge in die Quere kommen, ihr größter gemeinsamer Ausflug der in ein örtliches Pub sein wird, London oder sonst wo.

James wird Sirius wohl noch am häufigsten zu Gesicht bekommen. Schließlich werden sie beide im Ministerium anfangen, wenn auch in verschiedenen Abteilungen. James lässt sich zum Auroren ausbilden, Sirius wird sein Glück als Fluchbrecher versuchen.

Peter hingegen zieht es zum Studium in den Norden, fürs erste zumindest. Sechs Semester Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nur die ersten beiden muss er im Norden Englands verbringen, den Rest kann er dann auch in London studieren. Aber die Großstadt eignet sich nunmal nicht für praktische Übungen mit Einhörnern und Hippogreifen.

Remus hingegen wird es von seinem kleinen Heimatstädtchen in Wales nach London ziehen. Dank Dumbledores Bemühungen kann er dort Arithmantik und Alte Runen studieren. Eventuell auch Geschichte der Zauberei, wenns sich noch irgendwie ausgeht. Und dann vielleicht noch ein Auslandssemester an der Universität in Stuttgart oder Wien, je nachdem was sich ergibt. In Deutschland und Österreich haben sie eine andere Werwolfspolitik als in England. Noch zumindest. Vielleicht geht er auch in die Schweiz. Dort hätte er zumindest Verwandte.

Doch Remus weiß, dass er selbst mit all seinen angestrebten Abschlüssen keine großen Chancen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt haben wird. 'Träumen wird man wohl noch dürfen' antwortet er auf solche Feststellungen einfach achselzuckend, oder 'Wenn ich schon als Aushilfskellner ende, dann wenigstens als studierter'.

Sirius bewundert ihn im Stillen für diese Haltung. Er findet es unendlich schade, dass einem brillianten Kopf wie Remus nur Steine in den Weg gelegt werden und er nicht im Geringsten etwas dagegen tun kann. Er ist wütend auf die begriffsstutzigen Leute im Ministerium, die Remus verurteilen, ohne ihn zu kennen, und kann seiner Wut doch keinen Ausdruck verleihen. Sie perlt an denen ab wie Wasser an einem Regenmantel.

Und so drehen sie sich im Kreis. Remus könnte eine strahlende Karriere haben, aber nicht mit dem Wolf. Daran halte die fest.

Sirius lässt ein Bein über den Bettrand baumeln. Die gemeinsamen Ferien neigen sich dem Ende zu und danach wird alles anders sein. Sirius weiß es, spürt es, und will es doch nicht wahr haben.

Sein Blick, den er für eine Weile an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet hatte, fällt abermals auf seine drei schalfenden Freunde, mit denen er seine Kindheit verbracht hat und die ihn besser kennen als jeder sonst. Sie müssen ein friedliches Bild abgeben, so wie sie hier liegen, alle vier. Ein sehr trügerisches Bild, denn es ändert sich mit dem Augenblick des Erwachens.

Als hätte James nur auf diesen Gedanken gewartet tritt er erneut aus und erwischt Sirius ziemlich schmerzhaft.

"Hey!", zischt Sirius. "Mann, du trittst wie ein Pferd."

"Hirsch.", murmelt James verschlafen und tastet auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, ohne die er fast blind ist. "Hirsch, mein Freund. So viel Zeit muss sein."

"Hirsch?", murmelt Peter und reibt sich über die Augen. "Gibt es etwa schon Mittagessen?"

"Gleich, wenn Prongs noch einmal meint mich treten zu müssen."

"Erstens wars keine Absicht und zweitens hast dus ohnehin verdient.", sagt James, der seine Brille endlich gefunden hat und sie aufsetzt.

"Wofür?"

"Denk dir was aus, Pads. Dir fällt sicher was ein."

"Ach, halt einfach die Klappe, Mann."

"Was denn? Hatte Dornröschen keinen angenehmen Schönheitsschl-"

"Ich sagte Klappe, Potter. Du weckst Moony sonst auch noch."

"Zu spät.", kommt es aus einem Kissenberg, mit dem Remus vergeblich versucht hat die störenden Stimmen doch noch auszusperren. "Bin schon wach."

"Bestens!", strahlt James und schwingt seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. Sirius muss den Kopf einziehen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. "Dann können wir ja Frühstücken!"

**°°°ooo°°°**

Das Frühstück, das Maria, die Inhaberin der kleinen Pension, ihnen vorgesetzt hat, war wiedereinmal mehr als rechlich. Satt hockt Sirius in der Garage vor dem Motorad, das er Maria schon vor ein paar Tagen versprochen hat sich anzusehen. Es gehört Antonio, Marias ältestem Sohn, der in Rom studiert. Sirius hat ziemlich schnell herausgefunden, was der Maschine fehlt. Mit Magie ist die Reparatur ein Kinderspiel und der Motor funktioniert wieder einwandfrei.

Rasch verstaut Sirius seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans und wischt sich seine ölverschmierten Finder in einem Lappen ab. Zufrieden grinsend betrachtet er sein Werk.

"Du haste fertig?", fragt Maria, die eben in der Garagentür erschienen ist. Sirius nickt. Wenn es etwas gibt, mit dem er sich auskennt, dann sind das wohl Motorräder. Wenn sie wieder in England sind, das hat er sich schon vor dem Abschluss geschworen, wird er sich auch eines zulegen.

"Probiere sie.", lächelt Maria.

"Wirklich?"

Maria lacht und nickt. "Naturalmente."

"Grazie.", sagt Sirius und schwingt sich auf das dunkelblaue Motorrad. Er verlässt an Maria vorbei die Garage und fährt durch den Garten auf die Ausfahrt zu. Als er an der Vorderseite des Hauses vorbeifahren will, sieht er Remus, der im Schatten eines Baumes im Gras sitzt, eines seiner Bücher vor der Nase. Bei Geräusch der Maschine blickt er auf.

"Wie siehts aus?", fragt Sirius und bleibt wenige Zentimeter vor Remus stehen. Mit einer Hand klopft er auf die freie Fläche hinter sich. "Ein Platz wär noch frei."

Doch Remus schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein danke, Pads."

"Komm schon. Du kannst doch nicht so einen öden Schinken _mir _vorziehen!"

"Dante ist nicht öde.", protestiert Remus. "Warum fährst du nicht zum Strand und fragst James? Oder Peter?"

"Weil du derjenige bist, der sich am meisten gegen diese einzigartige Erfahrung wehrt.", grinst Sirius. "Du weißt, dass ich dich am Ende ja doch rumkriege, also versuchs erst gar nicht."

"Das ist eindeutig der plumpeste Versuch mich zu einer Dummheit zu überreden, den du je gemacht hast."

"Und genau deshalb wird er auch in Rekordzeit das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielen."

"Glaubst du."

"Weiß ich."

"Sirius Black, du bist eindeutig viel zu sehr von dir überzeugt.", seufzt Remus und schlägt sein Buch zu. "Und hör bloß auf so zu grinsen, sonst überleg ichs mir gleich wieder anders und bleibe hier."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Remus verdreht die Augen und steht auf. Sein Buch legt er auf die Stufen zur Terasse. Dann setzt er sich hinter Sirius aufs Motorrad.

Gemeinsam brausen sie die Küste entlang. Sirius genießt den Wind in seinem Haar und die Freiheit der leeren Straße. Die Sonne scheint hell und heiß über ihnen und bringt das Meer zum Glitzern. Es ist ein schöner Anblick. Ein Blick über seine Schulter sagt ihm, dass auch Remus das glitzernde Meer bewundert.

Schweigsam fahren sie weiter, bis Sirius an einer kleinen Bucht hält. Er lässt erst Remus vom Motorrad klettern, dann steigt er selbst ab und lehnt es gegen die Felswand, in deren Schatten er sich in den Sand fallen lässt. Sirius fummelt sein Zigarettenpäckchen aus seiner Hosentasche, angelt eine Zigarette heraus und steckt sie sich an. Dann legt er sich in den warmen Sand und beobachtet die einzige kleine weiße Wolke am stahlend blauen Himmel. Remus setzt sich neben ihn, den Blick immernoch aufs Meer gerichtet.

"Schade, dass es schon fast wieder vorbei ist.", sagt Remus halblaut. "Es war schön bis jetzt."

"Wir könnten weiterfahren.", sagt Sirius und bläst eine Rauchwolke in den blauen Sommerhimmel.

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. "Du weißt doch, Peter hat seinen Eltern versprochen rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit seiner Tante wieder zurück zu sein. Und James wird sich seinen Urlaub mit Lily sicher nicht nehmen lassen."

"Wer redet denn von Pete und Jamie?", fragt Sirius und zieht wieder an seiner Zigarette. "Ich sprach von dir und mir."

"Wir beide?"

"Klar.", sagt Sirius und muss grinsen, als er Remus' erstaunten Blick auffängt. "Auf mich zumindest wartet niemand, abgesehen vom verregneten England und meiner leeren Wohnung."

"Und was ist mit Lane?", fragt Remus.

Sirius zuckt nur mit den Schultern und nimmt noch einen tiefen Zug.

"Dann habt ihr euch - "

"Genau das."

"Wann?"

"Vor zwei oder drei Tagen."

Vor zwei Tagen und 10 Stunden. Sirius weiß es ganau, aber das wird er Remus nicht auf die Nase binden.

Eine kleine Weile schweigt Remus und sieht wieder aufs Meer hinaus. "Schluss machen per Eule ist nicht unbedingt ein feiner Zug, Pads.", sagt er dann.

Sirius lacht bellend auf. Seine Zigarette hat ihren Dienst getan und er dämpft sie im Sand neben sich aus. "Sag das mal Lane."

Sirius kann praktisch fühlen, wie Remus' Blick wieder zu ihm zurückschnellt, wie ein Gummiband. "_Sie _hat Schluss gemacht?"

"Ja.", knurrt Sirius, unwillig diese Tatsache zuzugeben, und versucht das Zigarettenpäckchen wieder aus seiner Jeans herauszuziehen, ohne sich aufsetzten zu müssen. "Endlich hat ein Mädchen mal mich wegen eines anderen auf die Straße gesetzt. Zufrieden?"

Sirius schafft es an das Päckchen zu kommen und schiebt sich die nächste Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Seine Vorletzte.

"Sie hat einen anderen?", fragt Remus überrascht.

"Bankangestellter, Muggel, zehn Jahre älter als sie. Sie heiratet ihn. Nächsten Monat."

"Das stand alles in ihrem Brief?"

Sirius nickt. Sie schrieb auch noch, dass er ein netter Kerl sei und dass er sicher bald ein anderes Mädchen finden würde, das ihn glücklicher machen wird, als sie es je könnte. Sirius findet das allerdings nur einen schwachen Trost. Er mochte Lane und er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es diesmal etwas wäre. Das die Beziehung länger halten würde. Da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

"Frauen sind so.", sagt Sirius, statt Remus von seinen Hoffnungen zu erzählen. "Sie flirten mit dem gefährlichen Typ, aber sie heiraten den guten Kerl."

"Vielleicht solltest du unsatteln."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich als "guter Kerl" eigne, Moony. Ich bin nicht du.", bemerkt Sirius und lässt Rauchkringel in die Luft steigen.

"Du vergisst den Wolf.", sagt Remus.

"Und du erwähnst ihn für meinen Geschmack zu oft. Frauen mögen die gefährliche Note."

"Aber nicht von der Sorte, die ihnen die Eingeweide rausreißt."

Sirius lacht. "Du bist unverbesserlich in diesem Punkt, was?" Remus grinst nur.

Sirius kommt wieder in eine sitzende Position. Auch diese Zigarette hat ihre Schuldigkeit getan und so dämpft Sirius auch sie im Sand aus. "Wir sind vom Thema abgekommen, übrigens."

Remus seufzt. "Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Sirius."

"Ach komm schon, Moons." Sirius legt den Kopf schief und sieht seinen Feund mit großen Augen an. "Bis zum nächsten Mond sind es noch zwei Wochen. Wenn du darauf bestehst sind wir bis dahin wieder sicher in England."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es meinen Nerven gegenüber verantworten kann mit dir alleine weiterzufahren. Mit dem Wolf hat das rein gar nichts zu tun.", grinst Remus.

Sirius lacht, aber er hat nicht vor locker zu lassen. "Moony, komm schon. Es ist das letzte Mal, dass wir für sowas richtig Zeit haben. Dann kommt dein Studium und meine Ausbildung. Zwei Wochen, Moony. Zwei Wochen können wir dem ganzen Stress noch entkommen."

"Die beiden Wochen könnte ich auch sinnvoll mit der Wohnungssuche in London nutzen."

"Soll das heißen mit mir durch Italien zu fahren wäre sinnlos?"

"Ja, so ziemlich.", antwortet Remus grinsend.

"Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt, Mr.Moony.", sagt Sirius und greift zu seinen unschlagbarsten Waffen: Welpenblick und winseln. Sirius weiß, dass Remus ihm so kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen kann. Auf diesem Weg hat er sich zu Schulzeiten so manchen Aufsatz zum Abschreiben ergaunert.

"Oh nein, nicht auf die Tour, Padfoot.", sagt Remus jedoch.

"Bitte Moony. Ich bin auch ganz brav."

"Versprochen?"

"Hoch und heilig."

"Bei deiner Marauderehre wäre mir lieber."

"Meinetwegen auch bei der, Moons."

Eine Weile sagt Remus gar nichts und sieht aufs glitzernde Meer hinaus. Sie haben die gleiche Farbe, Remus' Augen und das Meer, fällt Sirius auf.

"Also gut.", sagt Remus schließlich.

**°°°ooo°°°**

"Schickt eine Eule, wenn ihr wieder in England seid."

"Machen wir, Pete."

"Und ich warte auf diese Eule, Padfoot. Wenn die nicht kommt, such ich euch persönlich!"

"Schon gut, Prongsie."

"Ich wünsch dir Nerven wie Drahtseile, Moony."

"Danke Prongs."

"Also gut, Jungs. Ihr entschuldigt mich jetzt. Ich muss nach England, ein Mädchen glücklich machen."

"Vielleicht sollten wir eher Lily Nerven wie Drahtseile wünschen."

"Sehr witzig, Moony. Passt lieber gut auf euch auf. Brav bleiben und - "

"Steig endlich in diesen verdammten Zug, James!"

"Schon gut, schon gut, Pads. Kein Grund gleich rumzuschreien.", grinst James und schnappt sich seine Reisetasche, die an Boden den Bahnsteiges steht. "Bin schon so gut wie weg. Auf gehts, Peter."

"Ciao Sirius. Wiedersehn Moony."

"Bis dann, Wurmschwanz.", sagt Remus und hilft Peter sein Gepäck in den Zug zu heben.

"Halt die Ohren steif, Pads. Seh dich, Moony. Und lass dich von dem Wahnsinnigen nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

"Keine Sorge, Prongs. Wenn er Dummheiten macht, leg ich ihn an die Leine."

"Recht so.", lacht James. Und auch Remus lacht, als er Sirius' beleidigte Miene sieht. Das Abfahrtssignal ertönt und James springt schließlich in den Zug. "Und vergesst die Eule nicht!", ruft er noch, dann schließt sich die Türe hinter ihm. Der Zug setzt sich langsam in Bewegung und die beiden zurückgelassenen Rumtreiber winken ihm noch nach, bis er hinter einer Biegung verschwunden ist.

**°°°ooo°°°**

Die Sonne brennt heiß hinunter auf Italien und auch hinunter auf den einzigen Wagen, der zur Zeit die Küstenstraße hinunterfährt. _God save the queen _schallt es aus den heruntergekurbelten Fenstern des Leihwagens, eines von Sirius' derzeitigen Lieblingssongs. Sirius pfeift die Melodie mit, sein schwarzes Haar flattert im Fahrtwind.

Auch Remus' Haar wird vom Fahrtwind zerzaust, während er die vorbeibrausende Landschaft aus dem Beifahrerfenster hinaus betrachtet. Ein genaues Ziel haben die beiden Jungen keines. Ihre Reise war bislang durchgeplant gewesen, aber nun, in der Verlängerung, hatten sie sich auf "einfach der Straße nach" geeinigt.

Der Leihwagen, den sie sich bei ihrer Ankunft in Italien gemietet hatten, läuft gut. Natürlich hätten sie auch durch Italien apparieren können, aber selbst Sirius wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen mitten in einem Muggelschlafzimmer zu landen. Das ist nunmal der große Nachteil am apparieren, wenn man die Gegend nicht kennt. So also lieber Auto, obwohl keiner von ihnen jemals eine Fahrschule von Innen gesehen hat. Aber wer Mundungus Fletcher kennt, der braucht sowas auch gar nicht. Die Führerscheinfälschung in Sirius' Brieftasche ist perfekt.

"Sieh mal.", sagt Remus und deutet hinüber zu einem kleinen Dorf, an dem sie eben vorbeifahren. Aus einer ebenso kleinen Kirche tritt gerade ein Brautpaar. Die Gäste bewerfen das Pärchen mit Reis und die Kirchenglocken läuten.

"Armer Idiot.", sagt Sirius.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte armer Idiot. Ganz dicht kann er schließlich nicht sein, wenn er heiratet."

"Aber heiraten ist doch nichts anderes als der Ausdruck des Wunsches nach ewiger Liebe und Zweisamkeit. Was ist daran idiotisch?"

"Und wozu brauch ich dafür einen Trauschein?", fragt Sirius. "Der garantiert mir auch nicht, dass es funktioniert. Sieh dir nur an wieviele Ehen wieder geschieden werden. Ich meine, ewige Liebe, soetwas kann man nicht versprechen."

"Ich finde die Geste trotz allem schön. Öffentlich bekunden, dass man zusammengehört.", sagt Remus und wendet den Blick schließlich von der kleinen Kirche ab.

"Natürlich gefällt sie dir.", sagt Sirius und schaltet einen Gang höher. "Du bist ein Träumer."

"Nur weil ich Liebe nicht mit Sex gleichsetze, muss ich nicht unbedingt ein Träumer sein, Pads."

"Halt es wie du willst, Moony.", sagt Sirius. Im Gedanken gibt er Remus Recht. Liebe und Sex können auch ohne den jeweils anderen existieren. Sirius weiß das nur zu gut. Er hat schon mit einigen Mädchen geschlafen, bei denen von Liebe keine rede war. Verliebtheit vielleicht, Lust ja, aber doch nicht Liebe.

Liebe ist ein Begriff, dem Sirius schon Ewigkeiten hinterherjagt. Aber kein Mädchen hat es bisher geschafft das in ihm auszulösen, was er für James, Peter und Remus empfand. Natürlich war das eine andere Form der Liebe, eine brüderliche Form. Aber Sirius wusste, dass es sich so ähnlich anfühlen musste, nur stärker, intensiver. Wenn er nicht einmal ein Gefühl über freundschaftliche Fürsorge hinaus für eines dieser Mädchen empfand, wie konnte er dann von Liebe sprechen?

**°°°ooo°°°**

_Because the night _kommt es leise aus dem Autoradio. Die Straße ist dunkel und nur spärlich vom Scheinwerferlicht erleuchtet. Sirius lenkt den Wagen weiter die Küste entlang.

_Because the night belongs to us _singt er leise mit und klopft dem Rythmus auf dem Lenkrad mit. Der Himmel über dem Wagen ist sternenklar und die Nacht lau. Sirius beschließt bei der nächsten Möglichkeit anzuhalten. Sie werden die Nacht wohl im Wagen verbringen. Um diese Zeit finden sie keine Zimmer mehr und Sirius ist auch zu müde, um es überhaupt noch zu versuchen. Der nächste Parkplatz ist genauso gut.

Nach der Hochzeitsgesellschaft hatten sie eine Pause eingelegt und ein paar Stunden mit Meer, Sand und Sonne verbracht. Die Pizzeria in der Nähe des Strandes war sensationell und hatte ihren Hunger auch mehr als gestillt. Sirius könnte sich fast an dieses Leben gewöhnen.

Eine Unebenheit in der Straße, die Sirius zu spät bemerkt, schüttelt Remus auf dem Beifahrersitz aus seinem Halbschlaf. "Sind wir schon da?"

"Fast, Moony. Dort vorne können wir stehen bleiben."

Die Straße geht in eine Linkskurve, doch Sirius lenkt den Wagen nach rechts, hinunter von der Straße, hinein in die angrenzende Wiese. Er stellt den Motor ab und zieht die Handbremse.

"Also, was darf es sein: Natur oder Rückbank?"

"Natur.", entscheidet Remus und unterdrückt ein Gähnen.

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr.Moony."

Gemeinsam klettern die Jungen aus dem Wagen. Sirius streckt sich ausgiebig. Dann lässt er sich ein paar Schritte vom Auto entfernt ins Gras fallen und verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf. Remus tut es ihm gleich. Und so liegen sie schweigsam nebeneinander und sehen in den samtigen Nachthimmel, der wie eine Zeltplane über sie gespannt ist.

"Sieh nur.", unterbricht Sirius die Stille und deutet hinauf in den dunklen Himmel. "Da oben ist mein Stern."

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, Pads, aber der Junge, der sieben Jahre lang in Astronomie neben dir gesessen hat - das war ich."

"Ehrlich? Und der Loser fünf Jahre Zaubertränke hindurch - warst das etwa auch du?"

"Überaus witzig, Sirius."

Sirius lacht. "Weißt du, ich werde es vermissten, Hogwarts, den Unterricht und alles."

"Ich weiß.", sagt Remus leise. "Ich auch."

"Sogar Filch."

"Wegen dem wir so manche Nacht am Hausdach verbringen durften."

"Besser Hausdach als Filchs privater Folterkeller.", gibt Sirius zu bedenken.

"Ich weiß nicht. Im Winter war es manchmal ziemlich unangenehm. Und die Erkältung danach war auch nicht ohne."

"Stimmt. Und McGonagall werd ich auch vermissen. Das alte Mädchen mit ihren kreativen Strafen ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen."

"Ich schätze du wirst ihr auch fürchterlich fehlen, Padfoot."

"Ich weiß. Ich hinterlasse einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Frauen."

"Das hat dein kleiner Fanclub mehr als einmal bewiesen.", seufzt Remus.

Sirius lächelt. "Oh ja. Ach die Kleinen werden mir fehlen. Obwohl sie dumme Hühner waren."

"Sirius!"

"Ist doch war. Genauso oberflächlich und hohl wie deine Exfreundinnen. Die dich übrigens nicht mal ansatzweise verdient hatten, Moony."

"Stimmt. Sie haben keinen Wolf verdient."

"Das meinte ich nicht, Remus, und das weißt du.", sagt Sirius bestimmt. "Sie haben mit ihrer Weichbirne nicht den brillianten Arithmatiker verdient, der du bist. Nicht dein großes Herz, wo doch sie nichts besitzen als einen Eisschrank, wo ihr Herz sein sollte. Sie haben dein Lachen nicht verdient. Und sie haben niemanden verdient, der so fabelhaft küssen kann."

"Oh Merlin, nein. Erinnere mich nicht daran."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es -"

"Unser süßes kleines Geheimnis ist?", grinst Sirius.

"Wenn du das so sagst, könnte man meinen wir hätten -", beginnt Remus, spricht den Satz aber nicht zu Ende.

"Wir hätten was, Moony?", hakt Sirius nach.

"Nichts, Padfoot."

"Einander das Hirn rausgevögelt?", schlägt Sirius vor.

"Um es mit deinem ausgeprägten Sprachschatz zu formulieren. Ja."

"Wäre das so schlimm?"

"Bei Merlin. Warum müssen Gespräche unter vier Augen mit dir immer in diese Richtung gehen?", fragt Remus.

"Das tun sie auch unter sechs bis acht Augen."

"Da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen."

"Beantwortet allerdings nicht meine Frage. Wäre es so schlimm mit mir zu schlafen?"

"Keine Ahnung.", sagt Remus zögernd. "Frag die Mädchen, die das hinter sich gebracht haben."

"War der Kuss denn schlimm?"

"Verwirrend auf jeden Fall."

"Warum?"

"Was wird das, Sirius? Ein Verhör? Ich hatte mit Heather gerade erst Schluss gemacht und dann kamst du daher umd meintest deine überschüssigen Hormone an mir auslassen zu müssen. Sowas kann gelegentlich zu Verwirrungen führen."

"Hast du deshalb drei Tage lang kaum mit mir gesprochen?"

"Schon möglich. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ist doch auch schon ewig her."

"Hab ich eine Chance auf Wiederholung?"

"Sirius!" Remus sieht zu Sirius hinüber, aber weder das schelmische Glitzern in seinen Augen, noch das rumtreibermäßige Grinsen erscheinen auf dem Gesicht des anderen. "Merlin, du meinst das ernst."

Sirius nickt. Er will wissen, ob es sich jetzt wieder so anfühlt. Genauso wie vor zwei Jahren unter der Buche am See, als er Remus geküsst hat, einfach so. Er war neugierig gewesen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn danach so aus der Bahn werfen würde. Nicht gleich, aber gleich nachdem er das nächste Mädchen geküsst hatte. Er wusste weder was, noch warum, aber irgendetwas war anders ab diesem Zeitpunkt. Und der einzige, der ihm helfen kann herauszufinden was es war, liegt hier neben ihm im Gras und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Und so grinst Sirius doch. "Sieben Jahre mit James und mir in einem Schlafsaal und immernoch so leicht übers Ohr zu hauen? Moony, du enttäuscht mich."

Remus lacht und klingt dabei etwas verschlafen. Auch Sirius lächelt, doch das Lachen erreicht seine Augen nicht.

"Lass uns schlafen, Moons. Ich hab morgen wieder ein Auto zu lenken.", sagt er dann, weil er weiß, dass Remus um des Gespräches Willen nie zugeben würde wie müde er ist.

"Du hast Recht.", sagt Remus und Sirius kann hören, dass er ein Gähnen unterdrückt. "Gute Nacht, Pads."

"Nacht Moony."

Remus rollt sich auf die Seite. Auch als nach einer Weile seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge davon zeugen, dass er eingeschlafen ist, starrt Sirius immernoch in den sternenbehangenen Nachthimmel. Und das tut er bis zum Morgengrauen.

**°°°ooo°°°**

_It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache _trällert Bonnie Tyler aus dem Autoradio.

"Merlin, noch eine solche Schnulze und ich reiß diesen verdammten Radio raus.", knurrt Sirius, dann langt er quer über den Beifahrersitz zum Handschuhfach.

"Lass nur, Pads. Ich mach das schon.", sagt Remus, offensichtlich besorgt, dass Sirius dem Handschuhfach mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte als der Straße.

Doch ohne auch nur ansatzweise zu reagieren schafft es Sirius nach ein wenig Kramen schließlich eine Kasette in den Player zu schieben. _Don't stop me now _fordert Freddie Mercury durch die Anlage hindurch.

"Schon besser."

Der Wagen braust weiter die Straße entlang.

"Okay, was ist los, Padfoot?", fragt Remus schließlich.

"Nichts. Was soll los sein?"

"Irgendwas muss los sein. Du hörst Queen."

"Na und?"

"Du hörst sie, obwohl du auch die Sex Pistols dabei hast.", sagt Remus und hält eine Kasette hoch, die er eben aus dem Handschuhfach herausgeholt hat. "Das tust du nur, wenn irgendwas los ist."

"Mit war einfach nach Freddie, okay?", sagt Sirius düster.

"Okay.", sagt Remus und verstaut die Kasette wieder an ihrem Ursprungsort. "Ganz wie du meinst."

"Ja, meine ich.", knurrt Sirius. Remus sieht ihn von der Seite her an. "Hör bloß auf mit dem Psychodoktorblick. Mir gehts gut, verdammt!"

Remus lässt augenblicklich den Blick sinken und starrt auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß liegen.

"Merlin, gibt es in dieser scheiß Gegend denn nicht mal eine Tankstelle?", flucht Sirius. Sein Griff um den Lenker ist so fest, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß sind.

"Haben wir nicht erst gestern getankt?", fragt Remus vorsichtig.

"Meine Zigaretten sind alle."

Remus nickt, sagt aber nichts, sondern zieht es vor seinen Blick aus dem Fenster zu richten und der Landschaft beim Vorbeiziehen am Fenster zuzusehen. Sirius ohne Zigaretten kann schlimm enden, wenn man nicht rechtzeitig den Mund zu halten weiß.

Seine letzte Zigarette hat Sirius gestern Nacht geraucht, als Remus schon längst geschlafen hatte. Er selbst hat kaum geschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken sind in seinem Kopf herumgespukt, die meisten hatten mit Remus zu tun.

Kaum Schlaf UND keine Morgenzigarette. Der Tag kann ja nur schimm werden.

"Na endlich.", seufzt Sirius, als sie den nächsten Hügel hinter sich lassen und tatsächlich eine Tankstelle in Sicht kommt.

Keine fünf Minuten später lässt sich Sirius wieder in den Fahrersitz fallen, das begehrte Päckchen Zigaretten in der Hand. "Hier.", sagt er und wirft Remus einen Schokoriegel zu. Dann schnallt er sich wieder an und startet den Motor.

"Danke." Die Schokolade ist kühl in Remus' Hand.

"Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin.", sagt Sirius ohne ihn anzusehen und lenkt den Wagen wieder zurück auf die Straße.

"Schon okay.", sagt Remus und lächelt. Sirius erwiedert das Lächeln, als er einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Remus wirft und schiebt endlich die lang ersehnte Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen.

"Können wir dann langsam irgendwo halten? Ich zerfließe hier drinnen langsam.", fragt Remus, nachdem er sicher sein kann, dass die Zigarette Sirius' Laune geholfen hat.

Sirius lacht. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Moony." Und er meint es so.

**°°°ooo°°°**

"Hey! Wenn du vor hast mich zu ertränken, nur weiter so."

Remus lacht und lässt von Sirius ab, der die Gelegenheit seinerseits nutzt um Remus zu tauchen. "Gleiches Recht für alle.", grinst er und macht ein paar kräftige Zuge, um Remus' Zugriff zu enkommen - vergebens. Ausgelassen toben die beiden jungen Männer im Meer herum, bis sie schließlich tropfnass und außer Atem ans Ufer zurückkehren.

Sirius schüttelt das Wasser aus seinen Haaren, wie der Hund, der er ist.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Moons."

Remus lässt sich in den Sand fallen. "Viel Abkühlung hats nicht gebracht."

"Aber immerhin besser als gar nichts.", sagt Sirius, setzt sich neben Remus und lässt beide Hände durch sein nasses Haar gleiten.

"Die Schokolade wäre jetzt toll.", sagt Remus und dreht sich, um Sirius ansehen zu können, ohne direkt in die Sonne zu sehen.

"Die ist sicher längst trinkbar.", sagt Sirius.

"Für sotwas gibt es Kältezauber, Schlauberger."

"Wo hast du sie hinverfrachtet?"

"Ins Handschuhfach."

Sirius seufzt und will aufstehen, aber Remus hält ihn am Handgelenk zurück. Sirius schüttelt seine Hand ab. "Ihr Butler ist gleich wieder zurück, Sir.", grinst er und tritt den Weg zurück zum Auto an, das er nicht weit entfernt geparkt hat.

Der Schokoriegel ist tatsächlich eiskalt und es bereitet Sirius geradezu kindliches Vergnügen ihn Remus, der die Augen geschlossen hat und ihn so nicht kommen sieht, auf die von der Sonne erhitzte Haut zu legen.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragt jener erschrocken und sitzt augenblicklich Kerzengerade im Sand. Sirius lacht und nimmt wieder einen ursprünglichen Platz neben Remus ein. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lässt er sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen.

"Willst du auch ein Stück?", fragt Remus ihn, als er bereits gut den halben Riegel verdrückt hat. Remus hat eine ausgesprochene Schwäche für Schokolade, die Sirius mehr als einmal die Hausaufgaben gerettet hat.

"Wenn du eines entbehren kannst."

Remus lächelt und hält ihn zur Antwort ein Schokoladenstück hin. Sirius umfasst Remus' Handgelenk und zieht seine Hand hinunter an seine Lippen. Gekonnt pflückt er das halb geschmolzene Ding aus Remus' Zugriff. "Warte.", sagt er leise, als Remus ihm seine Hand schon wieder entziehen möchte. Vorsichtig, fast andächtigt leckt er die letzten Reste der klebrigen Masse von Remus Fingern. Remus regt sich nicht. Er entzieht ihm weder seine Hand, noch sagt er auch nur einen Ton. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend platziert Sirius noch einen kleinen, kaum spürbaren Kuss auf Remus' Fingerkuppe, dann entlässt er die Hand seines Freundes wieder in die Freiheit.

Remus sitzt da wie versteinert. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht zu deuten, aber in seinen Augen spiegelt sich eindeutig Überraschung, als er in Sirius' Augen das typische Glitzern nach einem Streich sucht, es aber nicht finden kann.

Sirius räuspert sich. "Tja. Also. Ich geh noch eine Runde schwimmen.", sagt er und beeilt sich in die kühlen Fluten zu kommen. Remus folgt ihm nicht.

**°°°ooo°°°**

"Alles klar mit dir?", fragt Sirius Remus und lässt sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen, der sich unter seiner Haut immernoch warm anfühlt, obwohl die Sonne längst untergegangen ist. Sirius weiß nicht wie viele Stunden vergangen sind, aber als er am Strand eingeschlafen ist war es noch hell gewesen.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung.", antwortet Remus leise.

"Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"

"Eine Weile."

"Du solltest ein wenig schlafen, Moony." Sirius hebt seine Hand und streicht Remus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind dorthin verirrt hat. Eine Geste, die er sich schon seit Jahren nicht verkneifen kann. Nicht bei Remus. Doch der Blick, der Remus ihn nun schenkt, lässt ihn mitten in der Bewegung verharren.

"Remus. Bitte. Was ist los?"

"Gar nichts.", sagt Remus und dreht den Kopf, um Sirius nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen. Doch dieser legt zwei Finger unter das Kinn seines Freundes und zwingt ihn so sich weiter seinem Blick auszusetzen.

Die Zeit scheint für Sirius still zu stehen, als er in Remus' blaue Augen blickt und darin zu versinken droht. All die Unsicherheit und Zerbrechlichkeit des anderen scheint ihn zu überfluten. Das unbestreitbare Gefühl ihn vor der Welt beschützen zu wollen flammt wieder in Sirius Herzen auf. Und wieder, wie schon vor zwei Jahren, scheint ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft nach vorne zu ziehen, Remus entgegen.

"Sirius...nicht.", flüstert Remus.

Sirius hält inne. Er ist nur noch Millimeter von Remus' Lippen entfernt und kann den Atem des anderen praktisch schmecken. "Sicher?", fragt Sirius.

Er spürt das Zögern des anderen und es setzt ein Kribbeln in Sirius' Bauch frei. Reine, süße Qual.

"Ganz sicher.", sagt Remus schließlich. "Worauf wartest du?"

"Wie?"

"Lass mich nicht noch einmal überlegen.", haucht Remus.

Ein Lächeln huscht über Sirius' Gesicht. Dann überwindet er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.

**°°°ooo°°°**

Der Sonnenaufgang flutet den Strand mit orangefarbenen Licht.

"Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?", fragt Remus und hebt seinen Kopf etwas von Sirius' Brust, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Sirius' Finger spielen weiter mit Remus' Locken. "Wir werden sehen.", sagt Sirius und küsst die Stirn seines Freundes.

"Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

"Dann sind wir schon zwei."

Remus lächelt und lässt seinen Kopf dann wieder sinken.

"Du...du könntest...", sagt Sirius und atmet noch einmal tief durch. "Du könntest zu mit ziehen. Nach London. Ich meine, die Wohnung ist groß genug für zwei und du musst sowieso...naja...und...tja...ich..."

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Ich habs verstanden.", lächelt Remus und verschließt seine Lippen erneut mit Sirius'.

"Und?", fragt Sirius gegen Remus' Lippen.

"Solange ich mein eigenes Zimmer bekomme."

"Das hattest du in Hogwarts doch auch nicht."

"Eben deshalb.", grinst Remus. "Da hatte ich wenigstens die Bibliothek, um euch zu entkommen."

"Wasimmer du willst, Moony.", sagt Sirius und küsst Remus erneut, ein angenehmes Prickeln in der Magengegend.

"Lass uns weiterfahren.", sagt Remus und verschränkt seine Finger mit Sirius'.

"Wohin soll es diesmal gehen?"

"Rom.", entscheidet Remus.

Sirius lächelt. "Natürlich. Wohin würde ein Remus wohl sonst wollen."

Gemeinsam gehen die beiden Jungen zum Auto zurück, Remus' Hand immernoch in Sirius'. Er ist glücklich. Glückich und wohl auch verliebt. Wie es in England weitergehen wird weiß Sirius nicht, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig im Moment. Hier, in Italien, in diesem Augenblick, zählt nur, dass Remus an seiner Seite ist. Und dass er glücklich aussieht. Das reicht Sirius im Moment vollkommen.


End file.
